A setting device is known from the European patent application EP 2 368 669 A2, in which the fuel requirement is determined as a function of a combustion chamber temperature, wherein a metering rate is determined as a function of a fuel tank temperature. The metering time is calculated from the metering rate and the fuel requirement by a control unit. The American Patent Application US 2011/0180582 A1 discloses a setting device with a pressure sensor by which the pressure in a fuel tank is determined. The fuel tank pressure is used in order to deduce the fuel tank filling level. German patent DE 103 19 646 B3 discloses a propellant tank for combustion power-operated setting devices with a housing and a housing interior to accommodate propellants, wherein a data memory identification unit, in which propellant filling level data can be recorded and can be read out, is arranged on the propellant tank.